


Ты поздно

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Куроо захотелось отвесить себе пощечину, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не отрубился где-нибудь и видит порнографические сны. Все это так и пахло “фантазиями Куроо”.





	Ты поздно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["You're Late."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132639) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> Спасибо Бесс за бетинг!♥

Куроо вошел в дом, бросив быстрое “Я вернулся!”, стащил уличную обувь и закрыл за собой входную дверь.

— Ты поздно.

Куроо обернулся и выронил из рук спортивную сумку.

Перед ним стоял Кенма, беспокойно скользивший взглядом с лица Куроо на пол и обратно. На нем была юбка — нет, он был одет в школьную форму для девочек и нервно сжимал перед собой руки. Юбка была коротенькая, темно-синего цвета, наверху — обычная матроска с ленточкой на груди. Ансамбль дополняли гольфы до колена.

Куроо издал сдавленный звук.

Ему захотелось отвесить себе пощечину, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не отрубился где-нибудь и видит порнографические сны. Все это так и пахло “фантазиями Куроо”.

Кенма поднял взгляд на его лицо, а потом снова уставился вниз в пол. Щеки его горели красным. Взгляд начал блуждать по полу.

— И как ты собираешься передо мной извиняться? — тихим голосом спросил он.

Член Куроо моментально отреагировал на эти слова, и он откашлялся.

— Могу начать с постройки храма в твою честь и по сто раз в день тебе там молиться? — предложил он свой рациональный план.

Кенма покраснел еще больше и снова отвел глаза.

— Все, что ты хочешь, — исправился Куроо ослабевшим голосом. — Абсолютно что угодно.

Кенма моргнул, как будто все еще стеснялся.

— Ну тогда… — когда их глаза встретились, взгляд Кенмы на полсекунды стал, как и положено, властным. — На колени.

Куроо со стуком опустился на пол прямо где стоял, ударившись коленями о ковер, и не успев сделать и вздоха.

Кенма приоткрыл рот. Когда он сделал шаг вперед, руки Куроо скользнули вверх по его ногам и под юбку, приподнимая ткань, чтобы положить ладони ему на бедра.

Кенма неуверенно выдохнул, но Куроо даже не успел этого понять, слишком обеспокоенный тем, что каждый его следующий вдох грозил стать последним.

На Кенме были маленькие трусики из белого хлопка со светло-розовыми полосками. Его не до конца оформившийся стояк был отчетливо виден через натянутую ткань. Куроо на секундочку прикрыл глаза.

— Ты собираешься..?

— Погоди, мне надо собраться с мыслями, — прервал его Куроо. Прежде чем открыть глаза, он сделал глубокий вдох. Он двинул рукой, оглаживая Кенму по всей длине сквозь тонкую ткань. От этого нежного прикосновения Кенма содрогнулся, его руки неуверенно задрожали. Куроо взял его в рот и, так как Кенма был еще не до конца твердым, ему удалось взять его полностью, поигрывая языком с податливой плотью и мягкой кожей. Кенма вскрикнул, его тонкие пальцы потянулись к голове Куроо, зарылись в черную шевелюру.

Куроо почувствовал, как твердеет член Кенмы у него во рту, и участил свои движения, застонал, сжимая губами, и снова опустился вниз. Он хотел взять в рот как можно глубже, до самого горла, хотел отсосать ему как следует, как только умел.

Запутавшиеся в волосах Куроо руки Кенмы дрожали, его бедра неконтролируемо дергались. В скором времени у него полностью встал, и Куроо уже не мог взять в рот всю длину, но он все равно старался насадиться как можно глубже, чувствуя жжение в горле и соленую смазку на языке.

Он облизал головку, кончиком языка пощекотал под уздечкой. Кенма вздрогнул всем телом и тихо застонал. Он легонько толкнулся ему в рот, несмелое движение, на которое Куроо отреагировал ответным стоном и попытался взять его так глубоко, как только смог, пока горло не сжалось против его воли. Следующим движением он за бедра притянул Кенму ближе, поощряя его размеренные толчки себе в рот. Ему прямо хотелось, чтобы Кенма оттрахал его рот. Хотелось увидеть, как Кенма запрокинет голову, как из его горла польются изнуренные вскрики и он начнет настойчиво толкаться ему в рот.

Одной рукой Куроо залез под юбку, запустив пальцы в трусики, чтобы надавить на дырку Кенмы. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы подразнить, чтобы Кенма застонал и у него начали трястись ноги. Но когда пальцы Куроо наконец-то нащупали желаемое, он замер и медленно оторвался от члена Кенмы.

Куроо нагнул голову, чтобы внимательнее взглянуть на бледные бедра под юбкой. Между ног кожа блестела, и смазка, которую Куроо почувствовал кончиками пальцев, подтвердила его предположение. Куроо взглянул на Кенму, который предсказуемо снова покраснел и отвел взгляд к стене.

— Ты, — медленно спросил Куроо, — подготовился?

Ресницы Кенмы затрепетали, прикрывая золотую радужку. Губы зашевелились в первом слоге беззвучного ответа, но потом он начал снова:

— Ну… тебя долго не было, и… — в очевидном дискомфорте он начал переминаться с ноги на ногу.

У Куроо пересохло в горле. Образ, просто сам образ Кенмы, медленно насаживающегося на свои пальцы, как он вытаскивает член из-под юбки и дрочит себе, стонет, как дрожат его бедра, приоткрываются губы, звук его голоса, румянец на щеках…

Куроо поднялся, забросил Кенму себе на плечо и направился в сторону спальни.

— Ах, Куроо, — голос Кенмы сорвался, когда его живот впечатался Куроо в плечо. Белье Куроо было уже не спасти. Он бросил Кенму на кровать, его компактное тело спружинило на кровати, юбка задралась, и у Куроо чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Он стремительно разделся, разбрасывая одежду во все стороны, и переместился на кровать, нависнув над Кенмой. Кенма сглотнул, глядя на Куроо большими и чересчур невинными глазами.

— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь, — пожаловался Куроо низким голосом. Он схватил смазку, которую, разумеется, кое-кто уже вынул и оставил на прикроватной тумбочке. Он смазал пальцы и опустил руку ниже, прижав кончики пальцев между ягодиц.

Бедра Кенмы подрагивали от предвкушения, которое читалось в его глазах.

Куроо погрузил в него свои пальцы, жадно наблюдая как Кенма закусывает губу, как его лицо искажает стон.

— Ага, — рот Куроо растянулся в хитрой улыбке. Его рука замерла внутри, не пробираясь глубже, пальцы растягивали проход. — Я чувствую биение твоего пульса вокруг моих пальцев.

Кенма отчаянно вздохнул и отвернул голову, чтобы убежать от взгляда Куроо.

— Так быстро, — промурлыкал Куроо. Он засунул пальцы поглубже, и Кенма приподнял бедра во встречном движении, насаживаясь на него сам. Куроо не смог сдержать довольного звука, рычанием вырвавшегося у него из груди.

Он потянул пальцы на себя, а, когда погрузил их глубже, бедра Кенмы начали двигаться ему навстречу, рот открылся и из горла вырвался беззвучный крик.

— Ты такая грязная штучка, — зашептал Куроо ему на ухо и начал ритмично двигать рукой, Кенма встречал его движения бедрами, реагируя на каждое движение. А затем Куроо улыбнулся своей открытой и милой улыбкой и согнул пальцы, с силой надавливая Кенме на простату.

Кенма застонал, зажмурился и одной рукой зажав себе рот, а другой крепко вцепившись в простыни. Куроо снова задвигал пальцами, а потом надавил снова. Кенма зашипел, втягивая в себя воздух. Движение. И снова.

Кенма заскулил, вздернув бедра.

Куроо не прекращал свой натиск, пока Кенма хрипел, будто его душат, и высоко приподнимал бедра, делая движения более грубыми.

Куроо наклонил голову, наблюдая, как маска спокойствия на лице Кенмы трескается, брови сжимаются и он вскрикивает в ответ на его движения.

— Мог бы делать это вечно, — нежно сказал ему Куроо. — Хочу заставлять тебя кончать снова и снова, пока ты не сможешь больше терпеть.

Кенма застонал, и Куроо посмотрел вниз за расползающееся мокрое пятно, бесстыдно большое на ткани юбки.

— Куроо, — прохныкал Кенма, — я не могу, ты должен… не могу больше.

У Кенмы бурно вздымалась грудь, каждый вдох и выдох давался ему с трудом.

— Я не могу больше сдерживаться, — в конце концов, задыхаясь, произнес Кенма, будто Куроо и сам не понял.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — ответил Куроо, вытащив пальцы. Кенма выгнул спину и застонал от чувства потери. Но Куроо уже перешел к следующей части своего плана, выдавив смазку по всей длине своего члена, задрал Кенме юбку, отвел трусики в сторону и прижал головку к входу.

— Куроо.

Куроо встретился с Кенмой взглядом, его щеки горели ярко-красным цветом.

Он моргнул, сглотнув, прежде чем произнести.

— Можешь не осторожничать.

Куроо почувствовал себя так, будто внутри его каждый сосуд наполнился огнем.

Он вошел в Кенму одним движением, преодолевая естественное сопротивление, и сразу до упора. В этот раз Кенма простонал уже громче, обнял Куроо и крепко вцепился пальцами в его плечи.

Куроо не смог сдержать грубый горловой стон. Господи Иисусе, это было жарко. Жарко и невозможно мокро. Тепло обжигало Куроо по всей длине, проникало в основание его позвоночника, закрепившись в спине и вынуждая умолять о большем.

Как только он удостоверился, что Кенма привык и все было в порядке, он начал двигаться, длинные поглаживания перемежались с глубокими толчками, выбивавшими из Кенмы звонкие вскрики. Куроо приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не стонать при каждом толчке. В лучшем случае у него получалось сводить исходившие из него каждый раз звуки к глубоким выдохам.

Он задвигался быстрее, толкался сильнее, не мог отвести глаз от того, как Кенма издавал удивленные короткие звуки и как каждый толчок выбивал остатки дыхания из его легких. Ощущения пробили Куроо током и отдавались во всех частях его тела. Он чувствовал, как теряет концентрацию с каждым толчком в скользкое тепло. У него начали неметь пальцы, а в животе разгорелся пожар. Он взял в руку член Кенмы, наслаждаясь длинным стоном, вызванным этим движением.

Удерживая равновесие на другой руке, он оперся на локоть и запустил пальцы в волосы Кенмы.

Рука Куроо на члене Кенмы двигалась быстрее, чем его бедра, и дыхание Кенмы стало странным, сбитым, он практически хватал ртом воздух.

— Черт, Кенма, — произнес Куроо совсем рядом с его ухом. Он взял мочку в рот и слегка прикусил. Затем прижал губы к его шее и простонал. — Мне так хорошо.

Кенма ничего не ответил, но его вздохи стали еще выши, тоньше, а спина постепенно начала прогибаться в выгнутую дугу.

— Тецуро, — произнес он на выдохе. Он моргнул, но взгляд был расфокусированным, а зрачки очень черными. — Тецуро, я. — И в этот момент его спина выгнулась, бедра резко дернулись и он обильно кончил прямо в руку Куроо.

Куроо тяжело выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на ощущении тугого тела Кенмы вокруг его члена. Он задвигал бедрами еще быстрее, а жар опалил внутреннюю сторону век, разошелся во все его конечности.

— Кенма, — он поцеловал Кенму в скулу, чувствуя, как достигает пика. Он мог ощущать, как опускается на кровать спина Кенмы, расслабляется его тело. — Кенма, — повторил он, но других слов за этим не последовало, Куроо застонал, вжимаясь лбом в шею Кенмы и кончая у него внутри.

Он услышал, как у Кенмы снова перехватило дыхание, мог чувствовать, как дергаются его пальцы на плечах Куроо, пока Куроо трахает его и кончает. Куроо медленно выпрямился, медленно же опустился на него всем весом, медленно вытащил член. Он перекатился, рухнул рядом с Кенмой, тяжело дыша. Оба они лежали с закрытыми глазами, но через какое-то время Куроо протянул руку и подергал Кенму за юбку. Ноль реакции.

Он дернул снова.

— Мм? — промычал Кенма. — В чем дело, Куроо?

— Мне понравилось, — поделился с ним Куроо.

— Я рад.

Тишина.

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты в ней себе дрочишь, — Куроо открыл глаза, когда Кенма тихонько щелкнул языком и отвернулся от него, повернувшись на бок. — Может, если будешь себя хорошо вести, — сказал он сонным голосом.

Куроо перевернулся, пристроился в обнимку с Кенмой. Поцеловал его в шею сзади.

— Спи, Куроо.

Куроо улыбнулся ему в затылок, провел пальцами по волосам. Он сейчас заснет. Но сначала ему нужно приласкать волосы Кенмы и понаблюдать, как тот медленно проваливается в сон.


End file.
